


Why is Joe Root always oversleeping?

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Jos in so in love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Disgustingly cute. I saw the video. Jos mentions Joe quite a bit... Here's why.(Also it's definitely canon. If anybody wants to fight me on that, drop a location, I'll square up)
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 34
Kudos: 16





	Why is Joe Root always oversleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the video. I swear Jos' voice could melt diamonds. It's beautiful. Ok sorry here's the link 😳🤣  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S46hlyoSLjE

Joe has a bit of a track record, for being the last person to show up at training. Whether it’s ODI training, T20 training, catching practice, bowling practice, batting in the nets, or even a gym session. It doesn’t matter. If the session is anywhere before 10 am, you won’t see him on time. In fact, you probably won’t see him _til 10 am._ Now, since he’s the captain of the test squad, and he can’t be late to that type of training, he sets every training session to begin at 5 pm. Yep, he makes the whole squad train later so that he can stay in bed. Most of them don’t complain actually, a good portion of them were quite on board with the idea. His team is the _best._

But it really is a bad habit. There have been times where he’s packed his kit the night before, AND slept in his training tracks, so he can launch himself out of bed and gun it straight to practice.

His excuse; he _‘overslept’_.

Morgs usually allows it, because Joe always stays back an hour or two, facing the ball machine or bowling in the nets. Also, because the limited-overs captain has a bit of a soft spot for the Yorkie… ( _and_ the almost always accompanying Lank…)

It’s not that Joe doesn’t enjoy training. Because he really does. He feels calm when he bats, like it’s where he’s meant to be. He loves to throw a couple of balls at his teammates and learn from their tactics. He enjoys being around his team too, he loves all of them so much. (One particular teammate a _little_ more than the rest…)

And, it’s definitely not like he’s the only one who’s late. More often than not, _Jos_ is late too. They both have this terrible habit, of showing up _very very late._ And also showing up _together._

Jos is usually the one who gives the younger _a lift_ to training, and is also usually the one who wakes the sleepy batsman up; sometimes by splashing water on his face, or tugging the blankets off him, sometimes, using other methods… (Jos has a key. Don’t panic, he doesn’t break into th- _Joe’s-_ apartment. He’s not a criminal.)

So, when Jos is doing an interview for SkySports Cricket, and the interviewer asks him- who gets fined the most, and for what, it’s no surprise that the blonde wicketkeeper says; “Joe Root’s a terrible sleeper.” (Completely neglecting to mention his own tardiness at all.)

Jos realises this is about the second time he’s brought up Joe in just over two minutes of conversation, and wonders if it’ll raise some suspicion. The interviewer seems too absorbed in trying to get Jos to shit on his teammates though, so he thinks he’ll be alright.

It’s not like he can help himself though. Because Joe _does_ pack a lot of shit for away days. All his golf gear and his thirty thousand cricket bats and gloves, and his _guitar_. (The question was ‘who packs the most for away games?’)

But when the interviewer made that _face,_ and asked ‘He can actually play? He’s not one of those blokes who _thinks_ he can?’, the wicketkeeper couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Because Joe can play. And he plays _beautifully_. Not that he hadn’t dished praise out regarding the younger already, about the amount of time he spends at the crease, and his love for cricket, and his sheer talent. Sigh. He needs to be less obvious. ‘Might ruin someone’s wedding or something, if he starts playing,’ he had added, trying to keep it sounding like banter, rather than uncontrollable admiration.

Back to the current moment, where he’s needing to do that again. “He can sleep through about 10 alarms.” Knows that from experience. “Best batsman in the world,” _oh my god Jos again, stop that, he’s going to suspect something_ , “you’d think where’s Rooty, and he’s probably still asleep.”

The interviewer moves on, and it doesn’t seem to be too much of an issue. Sometime later, he asks “who’s the teacher’s pet?” and Jos has to hold himself back from blurting out Joe’s name again.

“I think, Jonny Bairstow, I think.” Crisis averted.

“Really?”

Jos adds some filler information, but before his brain can catch up with his mouth, he says “Joe Root’s probably up there.” _Fuck. AGAIN?_ Oh well, may as well make it seem as though it’s _banter_. “He’s just. Mr Perfect.” He puts on an impressionistic voice. “I’ll be last in the nets cause I’m working the hardest.” Jos neglects to mention that he’s always there too, training in the net beside him, or giving him throwdowns, or batting against Joe’s spin. He doesn’t mention the reason for it either. He wonders what would happen if he did.

The interviewer laughs, takes it as Jos teasing Joe for being a goody-two-shoes. Even though that’s the furthest thing from it. Because Joe really is Mr Perfect. Can’t put a damn foot wrong. Not even if he tried. Not even if he wanted to. The younger’s name should be listed as the definition for perfection in the oxford dictionary. But. Jos needs to shut the fuck up about that beautiful boy. _Oh my god Jos get a fucking grip please._

“On a desert island, you can pick one teammate to take with you, who do you take?” Jos almost throws a hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying the one name he REALLY shouldn’t. He gives it a few seconds, and says Mo instead. Crisis (number 3???) just narrowly averted. Well. That was an exhausting interview.

And not just because the interviewer was consistently trying to get Jos to quote-unquote _dish the dirt._ He did dish a little- _he’s going to get some crap from Hales next week-_ but it’s worth it to keep the interviewer off his case.

He heads home and is unbelievably thankful to be alone.

Well. Not _alone._

Alone with his favourite person in the world. 

He tucks that person against his chest.

“Interview go okay?”

“About as well as interviews go.”

There’s a soft melodic laugh before Jos kisses his sunshine goodnight, and they fall asleep.

\---

The next morning. Joe is late to training. Here’s how it happens.

He wakes up early, really early- like 7 am, in the strong, gorgeously built arms of a beautiful blonde wicketkeeper. He kisses each bicep, tucks his face into the broad expanse of chest, and goes right the fuck back to sleep.

Well.

That beautiful blonde wicketkeeper clearly has something to answer for, doesn’t he?

See, when that interviewer asked why Joe Root is always oversleeping, Jos couldn’t really say ‘because he’s in our bed, in my arms, and he refuses to untangle himself from them until it’s absolutely necessary’ could he?

Even though that’s the absolute truth.

Joe doesn’t just happen to sleep through ten alarms. Nuh uh. He just doesn’t set any. Neither of them do- because it’d be futile. Joe would absolutely definitely sleep through all of them anyway. Because Jos’ arms feel like heaven. And Joe could stay there for the rest of his life. He plans on it. Sometimes, when Jos actually has to get up earlier- like days when he has Lancashire training- he leaves his hoodie or his shirt behind, so that Joe doesn’t notice he’s gone.

(Jos started doing that when he realised that leaving at 6am for training, meant that Joe wouldn’t go back to sleep. Resulting in a very grouchy and unhappy test captain. And Jos would do everything in the world to keep his baby happy.)

(The younger blonde does notice, but, it takes a while until he realises that only the scent of Jos lingers, rather than a wall of muscle he would be kissing good morning. At least he gets an extra hour or two of sleep.)

On other days, when Joe’s especially tired, and the lack of his boyfriend’s warmth isn’t enough to get him out of bed, the wicketkeeper does have to actually throw water on him.

But it rarely gets to that stage. The young batsman can be coerced out of bed, whether it’s with a kiss good morning, or a quickie in the bathroom, or simply some cuddles and love and affection. All of which, Jos is really quite eager to provide. Sometimes, Jos has to physically carry the younger out of bed, _pick him up,_ carry him bridal style to the car and drop him in the passenger seat. Literally, give him a _lift_ to training.

Regardless of the events that follow, this is exactly how it happens, every time.

Every _single_ time.

  1. They fall asleep together, (sometimes half dressed for the next day’s training session)
  2. Joe will wake up early, and choose to go back to sleep in his boyfriend’s embrace.
  3. Jos will wake up on time, and will lie there until it’s absolutely necessary for them to move.
  4. And then, when Jos finally shoves them both out of bed- sometimes after a stern text from Morgs, they have to race out of the house.
  5. The wicketkeeper will drive exactly as fast as the speed limit will allow, occasionally leaning over the console to kiss his boyfriend when they stop at red lights.
  6. And then they’ll finally get to training semi-on-time-not-really-almost-an-hour-late.



So, it’s only fair, that Joe is last to bat in the nets. Although. Jos, being well, _Jos_ , is there too. Always. Without fail. Every single session. They bat next to each other, nets numbered 5 and 6. The keeper will almost always spend a few moments staring at the love of his life while he’s batting. The younger really is one of the best in the world. Flawless technique, impeccable timing, unfaltering focus. He doesn’t even need to try to be the teacher’s pet. He _is_ Mr Perfect. Some would say Jos is biased, but given the chance, Joe would say the exact same about the love of _his_ life. (Probably still biased, but they’re in love, it’s excused.)

Jos gets nailed in the inner thigh by a ball going 130kph, while he’s busy gazing at his boyfriend, and he groans in pain. The younger breaks his concentration to laugh quietly, and then runs to turn both the ball machines off. They’ve finished their extra hour. (Sort of. Ten minutes less won’t kill them. They’ll do some endurance training at home…) Joe pulls off both their helmets, and leans up to wrap his arms around his love’s shoulders, and kiss his cheek.

“Are you okay Jossy?” Joe’s giggling madly and Jos is so in love, it hurts.

Jos grins at his boyfriend. “Right now? Couldn’t be better. I’m the most okay I’ve ever been. Could not fault the universe for anything, even if I tried my hardest.” He gives the younger’s waist a quick squeeze, as he ducks his head to kiss the shy smile off his boyfriend’s face.

“Jos. You just got a cricket ball pitched at your inner thigh.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you did…” Joe squints at him disbelievingly.

“Can’t feel a thing. Too busy looking at the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen. Maybe the hit killed me and I’m in heaven. You can’t be real, you’re too gorgeous. Too perfect.”

Joe has the immediate urge to either hit his boyfriend with his bat because that was _disgustingly cute,_ or to jump into his arms and kiss him again, because that was _seriously disgustingly cute._ He doesn’t have time to make a choice, because Jos’ hand fists his shirt and he feels himself being tugged to meet the wicketkeeper’s mouth. He allows it, _very willingly._

“I am not perfect.” Joe pouts as he retracts from the kiss for a second.

Jos rolls his eyes, pulls the young batsman back, and dips him, like they’re in a 50s dance hall. “You, are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He doesn’t give the younger a chance to argue, bringing him back into his arms and kissing him passionately. “And, you’re perfect for _me._ ”

Every protest about to leave Joe’s mouth _dies._

Because Jos makes him feel gorgeous. And Jos is perfect for him, so it’s only fitting that it works the other way around too.

Sure, basically everyone in England wants to date him (or fuck him), but Jos wants to _love_ him. Always _has_ loved him. Always _will_ love him.

“I love you,” is exactly what falls out of his mouth.

The wicketkeeper kisses his forehead. “I love you more. Now come on, we need to get home.”

Joe blinks up at him, barely registering that the keeper one-upped him. “Hm? Why?”

“Because you look beautiful and sweaty and hot and I want to get you in our bed,” is the cheeky response he gets.

“We’re going to be late to training again tomorrow.”

“What’s new?” Joe laughs and it sounds like honey.

They pack up, and lock up, and leave the ground hand-in-hand.

“Oh, by the way…”

“Yes?”

“There’ll be a video out in a few days. Of that interview. Uh. Just. Warning you. I think I may have mentioned you a bit too much.” There’s a slightly guilty look on his face.

Joe’s grin gives away his lack of disappointment. “We’re really bad at this whole faking our friendship thing, aren’t we?”

In response to that, Jos shoves him up against the side of his car, and kisses him languidly, right in the middle of the street. “Oops. You don’t say.”

He laughs into the wicketkeeper’s chest. “Take me home, and we can do that against the window.”

They do. But they’re fourteen stories up, so it’s not too much of a problem.

\--

Joe watches the video the moment it comes out, curled up against Jos’ chest in bed.

“HEY if I’m going to ruin anyone’s wedding with my guitar-ing, it’s going to be ours.”

Jos pauses the video and snogs his boyfriend right then and there. Joe looks up at him wide eyed and a little bit dazed.

“Please do. _Please_. I love when you play. Especially, well, James Arthur.”

The young batsman hides his face in the wicketkeeper’s shoulder, presses a soft kiss to the muscle as Jos strokes his hair.

“Okay, that’s mention one. How many more are there?”

“Too many for a five minute interview…” Jos unpauses the video. Not even a minute later-

“I- one of the world’s best batsmen?! Joseph Buttler, you _flirt.”_

“Oh my god Joey stooooop. I know okay, I’m more obvious than Jimmy and Ali were in that 2014 India series- believe me, _I know.”_

“And did you just call me Mr Perfect?! How? What-”

Jos groans. “Couldn’t help myself. You are perfect.”

“No I’m-” They’ve had this argument before.

“Perfect for _me.”_

“Oh.” That’s not the first time Jos has said that. But Joe’s heart is still doing things in his chest. After all this time. “You did… mention me a lot…” He says, as he buries himself further into his boyfriend.

Jos’ hold on him tightens. “I’m sorry baby but-”

“ _Why_ are you apologising?” Jos shuts up promptly, with a small smile playing across his lips. “Also, I’m not happy that you’re taking Mo to a desert island. What about me!? Imagine all the things we could be doing.” Joe pouts unhappily, and his boyfriend pecks him gently.

“Believe me, I was already halfway down that particular path.” Joe laughs, and by god, Jos would give everything he holds close (except Joe, obviously) to hear that again and again and _again_ for the rest of his life. “I couldn’t mention you again, it’d be too suspicious.”

“I don’t know how they haven’t figured it out yet. Especially since you’re giving interviews like that,” Joe teases.

Jos shoves him into the mattress playfully, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Shut _up.”_

The younger just smiles beautifully up at him and asks for another.

And Jos? Well- “God Joey, you’re just, fucking _sunshine_ aren’t you,”

Jos is in _love_.


End file.
